SymBionic Shorts
by BananaSkins
Summary: 100 prompts for 100 short stories, revolving around our favourite trio, Ilana, Lance and Octus, and their happenings on Earth... 13/100 completed.
1. Prompt No 1

**~Sym-Bionic Shorts~**

**Short No: 1**  
**Prompt: Blade**  
**Characters: Lance**  
**Words: ****468**  
**Author's Note: I've decided to take on a mountainous task. Using a random word generator, and a few of my online friends, I have created a list of 100 prompts. My aim? To write 100 short stories, with these prompts, based off Sym-Bionic Titan. Will I complete it? Who knows? xD Read, and find out ;)**

* * *

He remembered his first weapon. He was 8.

It was a beautiful day on Galaluna. The two suns radiated heat and happiness down on the citizens. However, Lance's father was still in his lab, working on some new important experiment. He'd been at it for days, to the point of having his meals delivered to him, but leaving them untouched.

His son, worried for him, was peeking round the metal frame of the door. With his father so busy, young Lance had quickly learnt what it meant to be independent. Therefore, he felt it was up to him to look after his father.

He slowly inched his way into the room, trying to make no noise, however, his father, with all his knowingness, gently turned his head to face his son.

"Yes, Lance?" he questioned. "What is it?"

"F-father… you, you've been working so hard, I was wondering if you wanted to… play?" The young man sighed. "Lance, you know I can't do that. I've got work to do, son." The boy remained, unblinking. He sighed. His son was always a determined, tough cookie… just like his old man.

"Alright Lance," he turned, and reached into his pocket. "I'll make you a deal. I'll play with you tomorrow, IF you can keep yourself amused for the rest of today, okay buddy?" Lance's face fell, but his eyed moved to his father's outstretched hand, bearing a shining blade.

"Here son, this is for you." He handed the blade, handle first, to the young boy, who took it in his trembling, pale hands. His black eyes feasted on the small engraved name of his father, on the inside of the handle.

"I- thanks dad, but why?" His father scotched off his seat, and knelt in front of the young boy.

"Because, son, I know you're a born fighter. You've always had a great heart full of pride for this planet, and you're so full of passion. You're one of the most strong-willed people I've ever known. And I know who you get that off of." He winked suddenly, making a small smile appear on Lance's face. "I know, one day son, you're gonna make me the proudest father alive. I just hope I'm around to see it." He half whispered.

Lance finally spoke. "Wh- why might you not be there to see it father?" but the man turned his back ,and began his work once more. Lance sighed, too confused at the sudden burst of affection to carry on bothering him. He slowly left the room, but not before looking back at the working silhouette of his father, and smiling.

The next day, his father vanished, assumed dead.

The blade sits in his draw, in the cabinet of his room, on the small planet called Earth, waiting for its revenge…

* * *

**Wooh, first short done :L I'll try and update this as much as possible xD I have A LOT to get through, afterall… Anyway, feeback appreaciated :)**


	2. Prompt No 2

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **2  
**Prompt: **Closer  
**Characters: **Lance, Ilana, Jason, Unknown Goth Chick  
**Words: **541**  
****Author's Note: **This short takes place in the episode, "The Ballad of Scary Mary", just to let ya know :P

* * *

As the blaring noise of cheap music shredded the atmosphere within the deep of the woods, Lance asked himself for the hundredth time why he was here. His cold, black eyes scanned the crowds, searching for any people worth talking to, but found none. Leaning against a parked truck, he sighed, reminding himself why he was here. He couldn't just let Ilana go off to a party filled with unknown strangers. What with Octus being distracted by Kimmy, anything could happen to the princess.

Speak of the devil, where was Ilana? He scanned the crowd once more, but was distracted when some girl walked up to him.

"Hey" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Hey" he replied, equally quiet.

"I can't believe you'd come to something like this." She stated, joining him against the van.

"Neither can I" he replied, still scanning for the princess.

After a long pause, she meekly answered back "I guess we're soul mates." Just as he spotted the princess wandering into the forest, away from the party. He smiled with relief, and at the fact that, once again, the princess was doing it her own way; neglecting the party for something else. However, his concerns quickly grew again as he saw Octus making his way through the crowd in a semi-frantic fashion. Ignoring the girl, he stood up straight, and left.

After slyly making his way between a few trees, he spotted the familiar blonde bob of Ilana onto of an old shed. He was about to call out, but the sad look on her face make him stop. Her eyes, slightly glazed over with tears, were staring up at the starry sky. He inched closer with curiosity, spotting the twinkling reflection of them in her tears.

"Of course" he thought, following her gaze up to the sky. "She's homesick." He felt guilty at not noticing this sooner, and looked back once again at the princess.

"Maybe I should comfort her" he thought to himself, and started making his way towards the shed. He shyly crept over, about ot reach a hand up to grab the ledge, but sotppepd himself. He gazed at her beauty, her freckles, her beautiful hair, her flawless skin. Flawless. He pulled his hand down, inches away. He was her guard afterall, and guards were meant to protect, not comfort. Ilana needed someone to make her laugh, not be over-protective like him. She needed someone to express her feelings to, not someone like him, who'd just feel uncomfortable and ignore her. Someone kind-hearted, likable, friendly.

"Someone… like him" he sighed to himself, as the kid called Jason appeared next to her out of no where. He watched as Ilana's face immediately lit up at his presence, and her joyful expression as they discussed the stars.

He was dragged from his thought as Octus appeared, calling Ilana's name. He snapped out of it, and made his way over.

"What's going on?" he asked Octus.

"I have to go to the bathroom."…

Even hours after they'd returned home from the party, after beating that Mutradi, Lance still laid awake in his bed, wondering what would have happened if he was Jason, if he had cared enough, if he had just gotten a bit closer…

**

* * *

**

Lol, depressing much? Well, I really didn't like that stupid Goth girl from that episode, so I thought up an excuse as to why Lance smiled xD I mean, we can't have them going out, now can we? :P Anyway, hopefully the next few prompts will be filled with more… comedy? :D

**And thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot :)**


	3. Prompt No 3

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **3  
**Prompt: **Evening  
**Characters: **Kimmy, Octus (Newton)  
**Words: **653  
**Author's Note: **LOL apparently Kimmy isn't a real word according to my spell-check :P

* * *

"What a perfect end to a perfect day!" thought Kimmy to herself, as she snuggled up closer to her boyfriend's side, and thought back to the events of today. First, they'd gone bowling, and Newton had won her an adorable little furry bear in a claw machine, and then they went to a small Italian café that she'd always wanted to try. And now they were her, on the bank of a hill just beyond the city, gazing at the sunset. "Newton really is amazing" Kimmy thought to herself. "Winning that prize, and not to mention all the strikes he got. Good thing I love him" Kimmy sighed "Or I'd get seriously jealous and annoyed of his skills."

She took a moment to glance up at his square, simple face. He was gazing out at the sunset, beginning to turn a hazy orange. "And yet…" she thought. "No matter how perfect he manages to do something, he never one even shows signs of boasting." Her heart filled with warmth at that point, causing Octus to look down on her.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" he asked, monotony. "Your heart rate has increased."

"Oh, I'm fine I jus- hey, how can you tell my heart rate's increased?" she asked sceptically.

"I uh-" Newton paused. "I can just feel it. Yes, that's right. You're leaning against me."

After a pause, Kimmy went back to gazing out at the sunset. Octus internally sighed, and he too, went back to gazing at the sunset. The image set out before him reminded him of the time when him, Ilana and Lance had went to an art gallery. No matter how much he'd looked at that painting, he couldn't see anything special about it, and yet when Ilana looked at it, her eyes sparkled just like Kimmy's were now.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Kimmy sighed, letting her pumpkin-coloured hair drape over Octus' arm.

"Yes, it is." replied Octus, not knowing whether it actually was beautiful or not. His scanners studied the different hues in the sky, gradually changing from bright orange and fiery red, to deeper shades of violet and blue. Even though he knew he'd never experience that feeling that organic beings got from looking at something like this, he still wished he could feel… something.

Kimmy took that moment to lean up to Octus' face, and plant a short-but-sweet kiss on his cheek. Octus' human reaction research automatically told him to smile, but something was different this time. He felt… contentment, sitting there with Kimmy wrapped around his arm. "I guess" he thought to himself, as he felt the warm patch on his cheek disappear "That I don't have the complex organic nature to feel the detailed feelings that others feel, such as looking at a painting, but I can feel basic emotions, such as happiness or satisfaction. That is good enough for me." He smile again this time for real ,and leaned in closer to Kimmy as the last whisps of beauty disintegrated from the sky, revealing a velvety blanket of navy blue and evening sparkles behind.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Kimmy asked, as Octus helped her to her feet. "Yes" he replied, taking her small hand in his big one. "It sure was."

And this time, he sort of meant it. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" he thought to himself, remembering a quote from his research. "And right now, everything feels sort of, beautiful." He agreed, his sensors picking up the vivid colour of Kimmy' hair, and the scent of her perfume, and the immense satisfaction and contentment he got being around her.

beau·ty** [**byoo**-tee****]** –_noun, plural _-ties. The quality present in a thing or person that gives intense pleasure or deep satisfaction to the mind, whether arising from sensory manifestations (as shape, color, sound, etc.), a meaningful design or pattern, or something else (as a personality in which high spiritual qualities are manifest).

* * *

**Awww, you gotta love that adorable robot and his guuurl ;D I thought this fanfic could do with some more robot/cheerleader luuuurve :) Oh, and btw, the beauty definition is a real one off a website, and I thought it fitted in nicely :D**

**R & R, cya next time guys :)**


	4. Prompt No 4

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **4  
**Prompt: **Employ  
**Characters: **Lance, Ilana  
**Words: **1,299**  
****Author's Note: **n/a

* * *

Ever since they'd started living on Earth, Lance had become increasingly restless. He was the type of person who liked to use his fists…a lot. I mean, sure, there was the occasional Mutradi monster where he could flex his butt-kicking muscles, but back on Galaluna, he was used to several hours of heavy infantry training a day. Now, there was nothing to do but homework or TV.

That was when his violent video game obsession started. It was the only thing that kept him sane. He stayed cooped up in his room for hours, playing game after game. This, of course, was annoying Ilana to no end. Time after time, she'd entered his cave of a room, and suggested something to get him out of there.

"How about a picnic?" she'd smile cheerfully.

"No" was Lance's monotone reply, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"A rock concert?"

"No."

"Well then, a movie? Some lunch? A game of baseball?"

"No, no and no."

Eventually, Octus convinced Ilana to stop trying.

"When he's ready, he'll come out of his room." he assured her.

Then, one day, the unspeakable happened. Lance was right in the middle of a very important level, and he was winning! That is, until his game station blew up in his face. He'd played so much ,the motor had gone bust. Fixing it would cost a fortune. A fortune which Lance didn't have.

Ilana walked down to breakfast one day, to find Lance begging Octus to project up some money for him.

"No Lance" was Octus' reply, as he fried up some eggs. "You need to learn responsibility. The other kids on Earth don't have a robot to provide them with endless money, so you don't either." Lance grumbled to himself as he began murdering his sunny-side-up eggs with his fork. Then, an idea hit Ilana.

"You know Lance" she smiled over her plate of food. "I've seen a lot of Earth kids getting something called a job."

"A job?" asked Lance, only half interested."

"Yeah. They help people out, and get money in return." The work money made Lance look up. Ilana smiled to herself.

* * *

This is how Lance found himself in a fast food restaurant, taking order from fat, middle-aged adults and their chubby little kids.

"Okay, here's the drill" said a fat, balding, greasy looking man. "We give you guys a test run to see if you've got what it takes. If I think you guys are up for the job, you're in!"

Ilana smiled, determination in her eyes. Lance just nodded. "Oaky then" them an wheezed. "Get to those cashiers, and serve those people! And don't' forget your name tags!" Ilana daintily picked her tag up, and pinned it neatly to her red apron, before frolicking to the front, where a line of increasingly hungry people were waiting. Lance followed suite, avoiding the grease puddles that littered the floor.

The first group of people were a bunch of teenage girls.

"Can I help you" Lance asked, his voice as flat as the cardboard burgers they sold.

"Um, hehe, sure." The girl in front giggled, making sure she stuck her chest out as she said that. "My friend's and I will all have the salad, and a diet coke each." She paused as Lance typed it into the cash register. "I have to go diet" she added. "Because I think I'm fat." She waited. Lance gave her no response. "I'm not pretty at all, am I? Just fat." Still no response. "You don't think I'm fat, do you?" She gave up being subtle.

All Lance said was.

"That'll be $10.99" and held out his hand expectantly. The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she sneered, and handed him the money, then scotched along to collect her order.

Next in line was a young mother with 3 small children, one in each arm and other holding on to her le like there was no tomorrow. "Ummm, she said, half distracted by the infant on the left pulling at her mousy hair. "I'll have a chicken burger, with fries, and 3 chicken nugget kid's meals with chocolate milkshakes."

"$12.99" he said, and sighed as the woman balanced two children on one hip, and fumbled for her money. She eventually realised it would be impossible to carry on like that, and handed a kid to Lance. He held it out at arm's reach ,and looked at the kid expectedly. It gave a little chuckle, then spat up on his uniform. Lance glared at it, but caught the manager giving him a warning glance from the corner. He gingerly brought the infant closer, and patted it like it was a bomb that might go off at any second.

The woman finally found her purse, and began counting out every last penny. Lance took this opportunity to see how Ilana was doing. His eyes widened as a group of burly construction-workers approached her end. He tensed, ready to intervene at any given moment. Suddenly, a hand waved across his face. "Um, I have the money." The woman said meekly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks" replied Lance, and swapped the money for the infant. As she too, moved along, he glanced back at Ilana. The construction workers were laughing at something she said. "Thank you, little lady." One of them smiled as he collected their order. "Oh, here's a tip for your great work." He flicked a couple of dollar-bills at her, and he and the others waved her goodbye as they skipped out the door. Lance's jaw dropped, and he looked to see the manager smiling to himself, and scribbling a couple of notes.

* * *

A few painful hours later, the doors were finally closed, and he and Ilana gathered round the manager.

"Oaky, I have all I need to know" the manager announced, glancing at his clipboard. "Ilana, you collected a total of $20.50 in tips, and our sales increased by 15% today because of you. Good job, you're hired!" She beamed.

"Thank you sir!" she said. "It's an honour to be working at such a fine eating establishment!" The guy blushed, and scratched his head.

"Now... Lance" his face dropped, as he turned to him. "You got a total of 50 cents as a tip, and that was because the guy couldn't count. You didn't smile, and you drove customers away. Therefore, I'm sorry, but you're just not the type of person you're look for." Lance knew that was coming. "Fine, thank you anyway" he snarled, and ripped his apron and "Hell, my name is Lance" tag off, as he stormed out, slipping on a grease puddle.

As he kicked a can down the sidewalk to their house, he heard the light patter of feet behind him. He turned, as Ilana trust a fistful of money at him. "Here Lance. You have my tips. I don't' really need to buy anything anyway and I know how important a new game station is to you." Lance's heart skipped a beat. That was so like her. Even when he knew she hated the fact that he was always cooped up in his room, she still but his happiness first. He almost accepted it, but remembered all the times Ilana had tried to get him out of his room.

"No, I can't accept it" he said, pushing her hands away.

"Bu-"

"No!" He turned, and made for the front door. Ilana sighed.

"Boys." She thought. Lance paused at the door.

"But maybe, we could go catch a movie tomorrow?" Ilana looked up in shock.

"I, uh, sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Zombie Crusher 7."

"Sure, that's… great." Ilana's smile stretched across her face, and although she couldn't see it, Lance too had a small smile which followed him into the house.

* * *

**And another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the dust :P Hehe, I don't know about you, but I can sooooo imagine this happening in an episode xD At least, the part with the smiley construciton workers and the annoying infants and flirty girls xD Anyway, only 96 more to go. *Dies* R & R :)**


	5. Prompt No 5

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **5  
**Prompt: **Effect  
**Characters: **Hobbes  
**Words: **312  
**Author's Note: **Who else saw the new episode? 8D Hobbes is such a sweetie, I had to do a shot of him and Ilana :3 In Hobbes' POV

* * *

The last time I saw the Princes, she was at her best.

Okay, so her hair was a mess, her robe torn, her face still plastered with the mud down yet another well. But in those last moments, I saw her true colours.

I've known the Princess since I became her bodyguard, when she was only 6, and right from the start, I knew she was destined to be a great Galalunian ruler. Of course, she was always getting into all sorts of trouble. When someone needed her help, she couldn't refuse, and this led to many nasty scrapes. Still, I, being so young myself, learnt quickly what it meant to be a big brother; protective, strong, never to give up. I was always there to pick up the pieces.

Well… not anymore.

Those last moments being with her, they will stay with me forever. They keep me fighting for Galaluna, why I'm here now, crammed into some cave with dozens of other Galalunian warriors, waiting for the chance to win our planet back.

She'd always been strong willed to help others; that I was sure about from the start. But when she….

When she pulled me from the rubble of that Mutradi war tank.

When she dodged numerous ammunition in the war-front.

When she bandaged me up.

It was then that I realised how much she'd grown up. I was stupidly being so over-protective all those years, when in the end, it was her who saved me. Those last moments of bravery, handing me to the medics to patch me up, was the worst goodbye I could imagine.

But her actions had an effect on me. Made me more determined than ever.

So I'll keep fighting. Fighting because I know that if the Princess could brave though danger like that, so could I. I'll fight for Galaluna. I'll fight for her.

* * *

**N'aww, I luff this pairing :'D Hobes is such a sweetie :) Stay tuned for more shorts :D 95 more to go... -_-"**


	6. Prompt No 6

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **6  
**Prompt: **Walk  
**Characters: **Ilana, Lance  
**Words: **572  
**Author's Note: **This takes place quite early on when they land on earth, so imagine that Lance and Ilana aren't really close yet :)

* * *

Ilana could see Lance was troubled. She knew him well enough now to tell when he was. He was on the sofa, watching TV, but his eyes wandered elsewhere, and his nails dug into the stuffing of the sofa's arm. Deciding to forget trying to decipher Shakespeare's "Othello" for school tomorrow, she put down her book, and stood up. The tension in the room was killing her. She had to find out what was wrong.

"Octus" she called into the kitchen, where their robot father was no doubt trying some new strange earthling recipe. "Me and Lance are going out for a walk." Lance's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sure, be back in time for dinner." Octus called back, as the sound of what seemed like a blender filled with nails filled the house. Before Lance could argue, Ilana had grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the front door.

Once the sound of cooking-gone-wrong was in the distance, Lance yanked his arm from Ilana's grasp.

"What's the meaning of this, Princess?" he asked.

"For the last time Lance, call me Ilana. Princess is too… formal." She huffed, and grabbed his arm once more. Lance sighed, and let her lead the way. When she was determined like this, he knew it wouldn't be worth the effort trying to get away.

Ilana eventually towed him into a playground a couple of streets over. The sky was just starting to show the first specks of stars. It was deserted. Ilana plopped herself down on a swing, and Lance winced as it made a rusty squeak. He slumped against the fence surrounding the playground, until Ilana's coy patting of the sing next to her made him get up a join her.

After a few minutes of pointless swinging and feeling awkwardly stupid, Lance finally asked. "So why did you, uh, bring me here?" It came out more snappy and annoyed than he had anticipated, but Ilana didn't seem fazed by it.

"Lance… are you okay?" she asked suddenly. Lance almost fell off the swing in surprise. Why was she, the Princess of Galaluna, asking if he was alright? He was her bodyguard, nothing more. She shouldn't' have to worry about his feelings, and he felt guilty for causing her this trouble.

"I- uh, nothing. I'm fine, Princess."

"Stop calling me that." Ilana responded, with a surprisingly annoyed tone. Lance hadn't known her long enough to realise how much she cared for the others around her. The fact that he was closing up to her had hurt her.

"You know…" her voice trailed off for a second. "You can…. Talk to me, if you're troubled with something." Lance, once again, almost fell over with surprise. She didn't need to care like this! She must already have enough on her mind. Her father, her home, and she didn't need to worry about him on top of it.

"Lance?" she asked tentatively, after getting no response, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned away.

"It's nothing." He replied coldly, and rose to walk home, leaving Ilana, alone on the swing set. She gazed after him, her brow furrowed with worry, until he turned his head slightly, and said, silhouetted against the fading sun. "But thanks." She smiled as she followed him back to their house. She had done all he could. He knew she was their for him, and he'd tell her... when he was ready.

* * *

**Anyone else have issues with FF? Cuz it wouldn't let me upload this for a couple of days :/ But it's here now, and that's another one down :D YEAH! xD R and R makes me happy :)**


	7. Prompt No 7

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **7  
**Prompt: **Lining  
**Characters: **Kimmy  
**Words: **124  
**Author's Note: **Just a veeery short one, dedicated to Kimmy and her feelings after Ocuts was.. *le sniffle* destroyed! D': Not much to say, really :/

* * *

No one knew…

No one knew this girl's pain…

No one knew why her prom night was ruined…

No one knew the hurt she felt, breaking up with the one guy she might have really cared for…

No one could see her worried frown, hearing of another absence from school…

No one could slowly see her wardrobe, once floral pinks and whites, turn to blacks and browns…

No one knew her passion for life was wilting like her corsage…

No one would have guessed that someone like her could mix with someone like him…

No one knew who he really was…

…except her…

She kept a picture of him in the lining of her jacket, close to her heart, willing him to come home…

* * *

**BAHHHHHH Kimmy :'/ I hope they find a way to fix Octus C: And I hope Cartoon Network doesn't GODDAN CANCEL THIS SERIES! It's like, the best one I've watched in a while... :/**


	8. Prompt No 8

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **8  
**Prompt: **Advertisement  
**Characters: **Modula, ?  
**Words: **956  
**Author's Note: **Mwahaha, a mystery character ;D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was mourning the loss of this show :'/ WHY CARTON NETWORK, WHYYY CANCEL IT? Well, it'll live on in fanfic form ;D

* * *

The general paced across the cracked stone floor of his palace, his shiny, black boots making snap, precise footfalls as they disturbed dust particles off the surface. He knew that word of his failure to kill the princess had spread far and wide across not only Galaluna, but neighbouring planets. He knew this gave the few rebels left hopes of taking back their pitiful world, and it made him nervous.

And when he feels nervous, it can make him do dangerous things.

He had sent word throughout the kingdom, to every man and woman, Galalunian Mutradi alike, who were loyal to him to present their most lethal beasts. He had advertised his needs, and his people had obeyed. Weeks had gone by, and one by one almost every beast known had been brought to his doorstep.

And not one had met Modula's expectations.

Some had brought him such pitiful beings that he scarcely let them though the door before sending them on their way once more. Some had been foolish enough to bet their own lives that their beasts would kill. Modula made sure that they followed though with their side of the bet. Every single one of them…

The general had not had any visitors for days, which troubled him. If he couldn't find a beast worthy of killing the princess, he'd be the laughing stock of the galaxy.

As he pondered, the familiar knock of flesh against steel echoed around his room.

"Enter" he boomed, without raising his voice. One of his many Mutradi slaves opened the door, to reveal a broad-shouldered Galalunian male standing in the doorway. His hair was white as carbon, his face aged with war. His clothes marked him as one of the King's soldiers, but his hands bore a Mutradi sword. He bowed his head in recognition, but did not speak.

Having no beast by his side, Modula almost shooed him away. But the young man's face held the expression of something secretive, so the general simply nodded an OK at the Mutradi beast, who scarped out of the door, letting it close behind him.

Modula slowly made his way back to his metal throne, and once seated, swivelled it to eye his visitor. "What have you brought me?" he said, his voice unwavering as he beckoned the man towards him.

"My lord, it is not what, so much as who, if you'll pardon me for correcting you. May I?" He lifted his hand, and made like he was going to snap his fingers. Modula only tilted his head in recognition. The man snapped, and a shadowed figure rose up from behind a pillar. Although the general's expression didn't change, his eyes darted to examine this unusual creature. It had no real structure, but it bore a pair of slitted, red eyes, staring right back.

"This, sire, is Creed. He is a trained assassin, and a shape shifter." The general was suddenly bored.

"I have already sent a shape shifter in the past. It failed to both fool and execute the princess and her companions. Why is this one any different?"

"Because…" answered the man, without wavering. "This shape shifter is not limited to organic matter, like your previous."

Modula raised his eyebrows. "How did you know about-?"

"-about your last shape shifter? Oh, I know all about all of your numerous attempts at the princesses life. When I do my research, I do it well." He smiled. "Anyway" He continued "This means it can turn into ordinary household objects… much less detectable. Also, it could be weapons, poison, even robots. Robots like the princesses very own titan form."

Modula finally began to understand. "Could it mimic it exactly?" he asked, suddenly more excited than he had been for a while. "In strength, size and fighting abilities?"

"You wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you fought them simultaneously." He smirked. The general considered this, drumming his fingers along the steel arm of his throne.

"What would you get out of this?" he questioned? "Money, fame? A place in the leaders' circle once this matter is over?"

"Tempting, but no. Serving my master is good enough for me." He bowed his head once more.

After a few moments of thinking, the general responded. "Bring this Creed being to the portal, tomorrow at noon. I will send for it to be prepared now." And with that, he rose and turned his back to the man, to face the sunset spread out on the planet.

No, not the planet, not for much longer. Soon, it will be his planet.

The general suddenly felt a jerking sensation, as though his mind was being separated from his body.

It took him a few moments to recognise the tip of a Mutradi sword, sticking out from his chest. He turned, and gasped violently, to find the man standing their, his facial expression now cold. "Wha- what have you done?" Modula rasped, falling to the floor. He rolled to his side, sucking in each painful breath. The man kneeled down, grasped the sword, and twisted it, causing blood to gush out.

"My name is James Hobbes." He said, pushing the sword in deeper and the general coughed up blood. "I am the former bodyguard of the princess. I swore to protect her, even if we're on separate planets, and I'm murdering the heartless general who destroyed Galaluna.

"You-" gargled Modula on his own blood. "You swore your oath to me; you swore your oath to the king!"

"So did you…" Hobbes muttered, as the general's eyes rolled back, and he slumped against the blade. Hobbes removed it, and looked out to the sky, the three moons shining, stars beginnings to spear.

"For you… Ilana…"

* * *

**Oh Hobbes, I love you too much :')**  
**This was just testing a possible theory I had at what could have happened to Hobbes ;) I mena, he could have died, but if he's alive, he's most likely plotting a way to kill Modula ;D 8 down. Almost a tenth of the way there xD R&R :)**


	9. Prompt No 9

**Sym-Bionic Shorts**

**Short No: **9  
**Prompt: **Community Service  
**Characters: **Ilana, Lance, Octus  
**Words: **547  
**Author's Note: **This was just a cute little idea that popped into my head as soon as I read the prompt :3 Not much else to say...

* * *

The two teens (plus robot) were taking a stroll through a park. Ilana had insisted that they get to know the area more by exploring the more southern urban areas to theirs. It had started off alright, with the usual kids on bicycles steaming down the street, and adults having friendly chats about carpooling from across fencing, but the more south they walked, Lance could see major changes. Adults were fighting, not discussing, and there were hardly any kids smiling, let alone playing. Still, he followed the princess's bold lead, after a shrug aimed at Octus.

They finally came across the park that they're in now, but you wouldn't guess that it was a park from the lack of children playing. There was only a rusty swing set with one swing missing, and some sort of slide that was long collapsed in the dirt. Ilana looked around, a sad expression on her face.

"What's happened here? Why are there no children playing, like in the other parks?"

A couple of blips were heard from Octus, before replying "This is the poorer part of the urban area. The humans cannot afford to fix the playground. As a result, they can be often found playing in the street, or other dangerous areas such as construction yards or heavily wooded areas."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Ilana. "We must do something about this!"

"Ilana…" began Lance, but she cut him short.

"These poor children have nowhere to play! We should help to build another! We-"

She was cut short by a hand on her shoulder. "We can't." Lance said flatly, no expression his face. Ilana's lip trembled, but she hung her head and stayed silent.

"My sensors detect rain. We should head home." Said Octus finally, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Said Ilana simply, and stormed off towards home.

In the night, Lance pulled on his dark-coloured hoodie, and slipped silently out of his bedroom window. He strolled down the street, passing as an innocent male out for a midnight stroll, until he came to the run-down part of suburbia. No one saw as he slipped into the used-to-be-park, and began to work.

Ilana woke the next morning to find Lance excitedly shaking her shoulder.

"Wha- what is it Lance?" she croaked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show ya. Get dressed." He grinned.

Several minutes later, Ilana found herself dragged back to the same park they visited yesterday.

"Lance, why are you-?" she was cut short by a strange sight.

Groups of kids, old and young flocked over the new park. The swing set had been polished of it's rust, and a new swing was welded onto the frame, a brand-new slide stood where the old one fell, and towering above many other things, stood a massive wooden climbing frame, complete with monkey-bars. Albeit a few trees mysteriously hacked down nearby, it was the perfect image.

"Lance..." began Ilana breathlessly. "How did-?" Lance smiled, and held up his fingers, splintered form his night's work, and covered in band-aids.

"I'm sure no-one will miss the trees" he grinned. Ilana paused, and then threw herself at his chest, wrapping her arms round him.

"Thank you..." she whispered, her voice muffled by his T-shirt. All Lance did was smile, and squeeze her back.

* * *

**Almost at my 10 mark ;) It only took me several weeks -_-" Thanks for reviews guys :D Of course, more are always appreciated ;) Btw, if you ahve facebook, there's a group that's aiming to raise a massive fan-based outcry for more Titan, so if you want any chance of it returning, I suggest you like it ;)**


	10. Prompt No 10

**~Sym-Bionic Shorts~**

**Short No: **10  
**Prompt: **Unite  
**Characters: **Solomon, Steel  
**Words: **837

* * *

The general had stayed within the confidents of his compound for the past week, unable to face the world with yet another failure: The Hammer. His robot, along with his reputation had been torn to shreds, leaving those damn aliens to wander freely on earth once more. Not to mention how smug Solomon and G3 must feel.

He slammed his fists onto his carbon steel desk, causing some pens and assorted sizes of paper to fly off. Sighing, he cupped his forehead in his gnarled hands, until he spotted something in one of his draws, knocked open by the bang. A picture, fading with age, lay crumpled in the bottom, amidst other miscellaneous artefacts. He dusted off the surface, revealing a younger him, looking through a telescope with a snowy-haired youth.

"_Julius!" Hey! Julius" The snowy-headed youth came bounding over to his best friend, his face filled with excitement. "Guess what Julius? Mom just told me that there's gonna be a lunar eclipse tonight! Wanna come round so we can look at it through my telescope?"_

"_Sure!" the boy grinned. "It's gonna be awesome-"_

Steel was startled from his flashback by his intercom beeping. He pressed the button. "What is it?" he blasted out.

"Umm, General, G3 is on line one for you." Answered his receptionist, with her cool crisp voice.

"Tell 'em to beat it!" shouted Steel, then paused. "No wait…. Put 'em on…." He mumbled.

A monotone beep was followed by the voice of Solomon himself. "Whadda ya want Solomon?" growled the General.

"Look Steel, I understand you must feel slight…. Anger towards me and g3 right now…"

Steel answered with a "pfft."

"But face facts: if we didn't come along, you know your robot would have destroyed half the city trying to fight those aliens, before being destroyed yourself. We saved your life out there."

"But why? You should have just left me there to die! One less problem to deal with at your end…."

"Steel! Listen…. I know you were once a great friend. We were… great friends…

"_Wow, cool!" cried the boys, as they watched the sun disappearing behind the moon. The larger of the two snuck a glance at his friend._

"_Hey… Solomon? Let's make a promise…"_

"_Okay. What promise?"_

"_Let's promise to never break friends… and to go to the moon!"_

"_The moon? Like, the moon in the sky?"_

"_Yeah! Someday, we're gonna go there!_

"_Awesome! Great idea!"_

"_We can fight aliens!"_

"_Or study moon rock!"_

"_And make a giant fortress on it!"_

"_Or we could preserve the wildlife…"_

"_Not unless I kill it all first!"_

_The two boys tackled each other to the floor, mock-fighting and laughing._

"But then… I'm not quite sure, but we changed…."

"We changed? You mean YOU changed! You and your money, and your fancy awards….."

"_And this year's award for excellence in science goes to…" Julius' eyes were as big as flying saucers, as he stared at his mini rocket, built form scratch. It was sure to win! It was-_

"_Wait!" cried out a voice. A snowy-headed teen strided through the door, holding nothing but a remote. "I haven't shown my project yet!" Steel snickered under is breath at the sight of a mere remote._

"_Very well Solomon, show us what you've created." The head nodded in Solomon's direction. He pressed the remote, and the room vibrated as the giant, metal doors of the auditorium screeched open to reveal…_

"Are you really still annoyed with that one science competition? How was I supposed to know that we would both build rockets? Besides, we both know I won that fair and square."

"You only own cuz you had enough money to build a life-sized rocket" muttered Steel. "And that wasn't the only time you've taken something from me…"

_And now, to present the science scholar's award for excellence in astronomy. The reward is $2,000, and a once in a lifetime trip to the moon. This year's award goes to…._

"The Scholar's award? They allowed me to take a plus one. I offered for you to come to the moon with me! You said you weren't interested!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!" let out the General in one, huge breath. He huffed in the silence. "You always had all the money. You won every competition. You were always that bit smarter than me. You were smug in all your success, all your glory, that you forgot about me! You were funded for starting up that damned G3, while I went to boot camp. You spent every evening in luxury while I suffered long, cold nights in the trenches! And even now, when I build the most magnificent robot anyone has ever seen, you come along and squash my hopes! Dammit Solomon, you're nothing but a fake who bought his way to fame!"

There was a long pause, filled with only Steel's heavy beathing. Finally…

"I'm sorry." Replied Solomon, before hanging up, leaving the General to sit in his small, metal box of an office, wallowing in his own failure.

* * *

**I am uber ubeeeer sorry about the long wait for this, guys D: I've had dozens' of exams to revise for/life/work/holidays/etc, so I've literally had like no time :/ But I'm hoping to start this up again, and reach my 100 goal :D So I'm officially a tenth of the way there xD Only 90 more to go :L**  
**This one was actually quite difficult to write. I feel like the characters are a bit OOC, but meh, I couldn't be assed to change it :P Basically, since Steel and Solomon's rivalry, I've always kinda wondered if they were once friends. I mena, they seem to know each other quite well, and yet hate each other, mainly from Steel's POV. So yeah, I thought I should make up a little backstory to them ;) So yeah... I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to write more ASAP :D**


	11. Prompt No 11

**~Sym-Bionic Shorts~**

**Short No: **11  
**Prompt: **Safety  
**Characters: **Ilana, Lance  
**Words: **180

* * *

After a good half an hour of winding through city roads and splashing through suburban pavements, puddling in the light mist of rain, Ilana Lunis finally reached home. Fumbling with her slippery key, she squelched into the house, her hair plastered to her face like an ivory spider's web.

"Hey, how was shopping with Kimmy?" Lance asked, turning away form the TV to face the princess.

"Horrible" Ilana stated. "Kimmy made me try on all these tiny dresses, and then left me to walk home by myself in the rain." She expected Lance to protest at Ilana being left alone. He was, afterall, her guard, and a very overprotective one at that. When he did nothing to respond except turn back to the TV, Ilana huffed, shrugged off her sopping coat, and stormed upstairs.

Making sure she was gone, Lance carefully placed his dripping boots in the shoe cupboard that he had previous kicked under the sofa. Afterall, Ilana would have killed him if she had found out he had followed her home, to make sure she got back alright.

* * *

**Only a short one, but I think it only needed to be short :) R&R guys 3 And lemme know if there's any characters/pairings/events you want me to focus on :P**


	12. Prompt No 12

**~Sym-Bionic Shorts~**

**Short No: **12  
**Prompt: **Atom  
**Characters: **Kimmy  
**Words: **336

* * *

A dull thunk echoed across the room as Kimmy threw yet another science textbook to the floor.

"Kimmy, I hope you're studying hard for your finals!" warned her mother from the kitchen. Sighing, the teen, reached down the side of the sofa for her book, and flipped to a random page.

"Chapter 1, Atomic Nuclei" read the page, in a dull, black and white Arial font.

"_Kimmy, you're never going to understand this if you don't even try to read it."_

"_But it's, like, so difficult! C'mon, let's go for a walk or something, it's such a sunny day._

"_Listen, How about I read it to you instead? Just another hour of this, and we can go outside."_

"…_fine."_

"_The __atom__ is a basic unit of matter that consists of a dense, central nucleus surrounded by a cloud of…"_

Kimmy gasped from her flashback, her mobile ringing with a chirpy tune.

"Octus…" muttered Kimmy, shaking the memory from her mind. She cleared the frog from her throat, and reached for her phone, checking the number as she did.

"Hey Tiffany, what's up?"

"Just doing some lame-ass studying, but it totally burns. Wanna hit the mall?" cracked her friend's voice from the phone.

"I wish I could, but my mom has gone totally lockdown on me."

"I heard that!" came her mother's voice from the kitchen"

"Ouch, burn. Well, I guess I'm on my own, Monica's parents had a panic attack when they realised the finals were, like, a week away. But I mean, seriously, just wait until they see how difficult the stuff we have to learn is. I can't believe they expect us to learn, like, 20 different formulas."

"I can't believe it either. My mom is like, freaking out over this." She was interrupted by her text-message phone bleeping in her ear.

"Hold on…" she pulled her phone away from her ear, and glanced at the screen.

'Got your message. B returning to town soon.

I will call u when I get home

-Newton'

* * *

**D'aww, gotta love a bit of OctusXKimmy ;) If it isn't obvious, this is leading into the moment when Kimmy gets the text from Octus, and I think it's word-for-word :)  
Keep the suggestions coming guys. And just ot let you know, if you give me a suggestion, I will only write it when there's an appropriate prompt. So when you suggest something, it might be a few shorts until you actually get it, because I want it to be a relevant as possible :) Thanks for the reviews guys 3**


	13. Prompt No 13

**~Sym-Bionic Shorts~**

**Short No: **13  
**Prompt: **Tearing  
**Characters: **Octus, Barb, Lance, Ilana  
**Words: **288

* * *

It was an average evening in the Lunis household. After a hard days work of battling Mutradi aliens, the 'family' were eagerly devouring the meatloaf Octus had whipped up, or in Ilana's case, veggie-loaf.

Ilana was just about to comment on the deliciousness when the doorbell echoed through the house.

"I will answer it." Octus stated with his monotone voice, and rose to answer the caller. As Octus, now disguised as the Lunis' father, opened the door, he was greeted by a handful of cheap confetti being scattered over him, followed by a shrill "Supriiiiiiise!" from none other than Barbara Grant, AKA Barb.

"Barb…. hello…." said Octus, not quite sure how else to reply to her strange greeting.

"Hehehe, oh don't look so shell-shocked" giggled Barb, jabbing a completely neutral-faced Octus in the ribs. "I've just stopped by to tell you that I'm hosting my annual summer barbeque." She beamed, handing him an invitation in the shape of a sun.

"Sorry Barb" answered Octus at last, without a hint of an apology in his voice. "But Lance has a concert that day. We can't make it." He reached to close the door, but Barb was not to be deterred.

"Oh come on, it's just a little get together. I'm sure Larry will have plenty of concerts." Her hands, which were surprisingly strong, prevented the door from closing.

"Lance" corrected Octus. "And no, we can't miss his concert."

"I'm sure his concert can't last the whole barbeque, can't you stop by afterwards?" She strained against Octus' muscle, keeping the door open.

"No Barb, we can't come." Octus replied firmly, finally shutting the door.

"Well, if you can make it, here's the invitation." Bar slipped it through the letter-box. She stepped back a little as Octus slammed open the door, glared at Barb, and ripped the invitation in two. He then closed the door without another word.

"Ohhh well, don't make plans for the 9th of September, because that's when my autumn barbeque is" reminded Barb, as she strolled away, her happiness not any lower than before.

As Ilana and Lance pretended not to have overhead to conversation, Octus sat down at the table with a thump, and resumed eating. They ate in silence for several seconds, until Lance dared to say "I don't even have a concert that day…"

* * *

**Number 13, unlucky for some ;) I realised I didn't have any OctusXBarb juiciness, nad since I love her character, I thought now would be a good time for some ;) R & R guys, and keep suggestions coming :)**


End file.
